


Kiss (naked)

by Saku015



Series: 30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge - Alts Version [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Nicknames, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: A lazy morning with Delic and Hibiya.





	Kiss (naked)

Delic had no idea what woke him up. Maybe the dim light of the morning sun, maybe the smaller body stirring next to him in his sleep, it was not crystal clear. After he had opened his eyes, he blinked a few times to fight sleepiness down. 

He wanted to sit up, but felt slim arms being around his waist. He looked down and a huge grin appeared on his face. Beside him, there was his lover – totally naked. It was a really rare occurrence. Hibiya was such a prude he did not even sleep only in a boxer, but in a whole pajama. Delic did not remember their last night clearly, but he guessed they had a really good time if they drifted off both naked.

”Hibi-chan~” he cooed, placing a kiss between the others’ two eyebrows. ”It is time to wake up!”

Hibiya mumbled something incoherent, nuzzling closer to the body beside him which made Delic smile fondly. At least, Hibiya opened his golden eyes. They were still glassy because of sleep.

”What do you want, peasant? Why should I wake up when I do not wish to?” He asked, wanting to wriggle a little bit away, but Delic prevented him in it, by hugging him to his body. ”Let go of me!”

”No and because it is morning!” Delic declared, beaming down at Hibiya, who had to cover his eyes unless he would be blinded by the sunshine which was his boyfriend. Of course, he would not admit that to anyone.

Hibiya grumbled and turned his gaze down – just to let out a little squeak. He started wriggling hard to break out from the hug, but Delic stood his ground with a shit eating smirk on his face.

”Let me go! I need to take some clothes on!”

”Why is that?” Delic asked and turned Hibiya to his back. He hovered over the smaller man, looking down at him with a predatory expression. ”You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, Chibiya,” he murmured, placing a kiss on the corner of Hibiya’s mouth. ”There is no need for things as annoying as clothes.”

Hibiya turned his head a little bit aside, so their lips brushed together. The little moan slipping from Delic’s mouth made the small man smirk. He hugged his partners’ neck, pulling him down to deepen their kiss. Delic lay down to his side, so Hibiya could enlace his arms and legs around his body. With a quick movement, Hibiya reversed their former position, so Delic was on his back with Hibiya on the top of him.

”Hi-” he started, but could not finish, because Hibiya pushed him in the bed with his own body, resting on his chest.

”Shut up, peasant! I am sleepy,” he said, then dozed off immediately.

Delic looked at him with a little sigh, caressing his back. He would not have a good time with Hibi-chan, but watching him sleep and feeling as he cuddled closer to him was almost as good.


End file.
